wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma
Emma '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emma has a skill level of about 260-270 and she plays with Rin or Julie. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players, with a level of 28 (the 2nd worst player), and her team and consists of her, Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Emma '''plays in every Baseball team from Elisa to Misaki. In Boxing, her skill level is good: 600-700. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is around 315. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class and plays on a team with Oscar and Alex. Her skill is 1125. In Table Tennis, her skill level is 585, and she plays with a hotel slipper instead of a paddle, along with Ian, Chika, and Steve. However, she will use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. Emma is also a PRO at Cycling, coming 22nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Emma is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on "Female Miis" articles. *Her Japanese name is Enma. *'Emma' was listed on TVTropes, along with Stéphanie, under the trope "Dark Skinned Blond". *In Boxing, Emma has the lowest level off all female CPU Miis that appear in this sport. *In Baseball, Emma 'is the catcher two times, more than any other CPU Mii. She is the catcher from the teams of Elisa and Luca. *'Emma is not a Pro in any sport, with Basketball and Cycling being the only two exclusions to this. *'Emma' appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *Her name can be ether German, Scandinavian, Norse, or Italian. Gallery EmmaDACotQR.JPG|Emma's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-8-6.png|Emma's Badge. 2- Emma's Team.jpg|Emma's Baseball Team. 3181622906 3483e8f84e.jpg|Emma in Boxing. 2018-02-07 (42).png|Emma in Baseball (Batter) with Tatsuaki (Catcher). 2018-02-09 (59).png 2018-02-09 (31).png 20180210_071659.jpg|Emma in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_072352.jpg|Emma and her teammates Alex and Oscar in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (6).png|Emma playing Swordplay at High Noon. IMG_0057.JPG|Emma in Table Tennis. 2018-03-28 (41).png|Emma in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-04-04 (5).png|Emma doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319552918891092016835.jpg 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (13).png|Emma in Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.02.18_PM.png|Emma in purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-08-16 (67).png|Emma in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (16).png 2018-09-08 (10).png 2018-10-01 (51).png 2018-10-07 (17).png 2018-10-01 (49).png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg 5- Master.jpg Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emma in Bowling.JPG Emma participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Flag Footrace in Wii Party.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1678.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's who use hotel slipper Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:4 Letters Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Basketball Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Teenagers Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Two-time Pro